


Happy Birthday, Angus

by bubblyArtisan



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Babies, Found Family, If u thought the last fic was shmoopy..., Too sweet to handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyArtisan/pseuds/bubblyArtisan
Summary: It's Angus' birthday, and Taako decides to introduce everyone to a very important person and the party.





	Happy Birthday, Angus

Taako took a deep breath as he looked over himself in the mirror. He had to look perfect, since it was a very special day. It was Angus' eleventh birthday. He had been fostering the little dopey genius for a little over two years at that point, with a lot of help from his sister and friends. The past few birthdays were shamefully small, and Taako really wanted to make it up to the tyke by going all out this year. Plus, he had a special gift for him that deserved celebrating as well. He was excited, nervous, downright terrified, but most of all, happy. The choice to give this to Angus was a big one, but he thought he was ready.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door and an equally soft voice that asked, "Taako, sir, are you ready? I don't mean to be pushy, but I really do think we should be leaving soon if we don't want to be late."

"Don't worry, bubelah. We aren't going to be late! We can't be late, anyway. Parties don't begin until we walk in," Taako assured, "plus, it is your birthday. They can wait an extra fifteen minutes or however long it takes us." Taako did open the door and let Angus into his bedroom, however. He was really only finishing up the last finishing touches of his makeup, and Angus always seemed to enjoy watching Taako's process. 

"Taako?"

"Yes, Angus?"

"Do you think you could do my makeup? Not as much as you wear, but... if we have time, that is," Angus asked, looking at his thumbs, which were twiddling over his politely folded hands on his lap. 

Taako lit up, and he cried, "of course, sweetheart! I have waited for this day. I thought it was your birthday, but here you are giving me a gift!" Angus giggled. Taako rarely called him "sweetheart," only when he was really happy or excited, and it made him happy to see Taako happy. He always worked so hard to keep Angus in good spirits, and to keep a shirt on his back and food on his plate. He could tell that Taako rarely seemed to take breaks, but doing makeup always seemed to calm him. He liked seeing Taako relaxed. 

Taako didn't do too much, just some suble eyeshadow and liner and a natural lipstick to even out his face. He then put on just a bit of powder highlight on his cheekbones and nose, making Angus giggle and scrunch it up.

Taako showed him in the mirror, and Angus smiled proudly while Taako cooed, "you look so handsome! Even more than usual. And now we look alike! You picked the perfect day to do this, bud."

"As alike as a human and an elf can look," Angus said, and Taako shook his head.

"We could practically be related," Taako said quietly. Angus was quiet, and they sat there for just a minute while they looked at the the two of them together in the mirror. A ragtag family of two, indeed.

"Are you excited to be eleven, niño?" Taako broke the silence, smiling at him. He wondered what it would be like to age like a human. He was eleven years old so long ago that he really didn't remember a bit about it- he was basically still a toddler. 

Angus smiled, a little sadly, and answered, "of course, sir! Though, I don't really think it's going to be all that much different from when I was ten. Thirteen is really when things start to change, since I'll be a teenager then!" 

"I guess we'll have to start calling you the world's greatest teen detective once you turn thirteen, then," Taako laughed, "but don't worry, Ango. I have a feeling this year is going to have a lot of changes in store for both of us." Angus made a face, trying to figure out what Taako meant. 

Despite him fostering the world's greatest detective, Taako proudly managed to keep his gift a secret to him. He made sure there was nothing to tip him off at all, not even really bringing up the gift at all until that morning.

"That reminds me, Agnes," Taako hummed, "like I promised this morning, I'm going to give you your present now, before the party. I want to open it together, just us two. Sound good?"

"Of course, sir, but I insist that you really didn't have to get me anything. You're already throwing me this lovely party, and I know we don't have much spending money-" Taako cut Angus off, tutting.

"I will hear none of that, Angus. It is your birthday, and your past few have been utterly disappointing, in my opinion," Taako sighed, "I want to spend all kinds of money on you. Plus, this didn't cost very much at all to get you."

"I have to beg to differ with that one, sir. My last few birthdays were very nice. I enjoyed them quite a lot," Angus insisted, "but thank you very much. I do appreciate everything you've done for me, with this party and in general..." Angus had a little bit of a waver in his voice, but he kept it together. He really did appreciate everything Taako a whole lot, but he had trouble expressing himself honestly without getting emotional. It was something he was trying to work on.

"Well, this one is going to be absolutely banger, I promise you," Taako had been rooting around through papers on his desk before he pulled out an envelope. He hadn't noticed the shake in Angus' voice because he was too busy trying to keep his own hands from shaking. 

"Go ahead, Ango. Open it," Taako handed over the envelope, unable to completely conceal the tremble as he passed it over and plopped down next to Angus. Taako put his arm around his shoulders, taking deep breaths to keep himself from getting emotional. Usually he was a master of suppressing that kind of thing, but this time, he just couldn't quiet his heart.

"I know we all kind of became your family over the past few years, but..." Taako paused to steady his voice as Angus pulled out a single slip of paper, and said very quietly, "I kind of thought you might want to make this an official thing."

The paper was a thick cardstock, with the bureau symbol pressed into it and a pretty metallic border. On it said,

THIS CERTIFICATE LEGALLY CONFIRMS THE ADOPTION OF:  
Angus McDonald  
BY:  
Taako Taaco

There were some other words on the page, dates and things like that, but Angus couldn't read them, and they were too blurred by his tears.

"Sir, I... I don't... know, I don't know wh-what to say..."

"Come on, Angus, sweetheart, don't cry, it's okay..." Taako said, his voice barely audible as he shook, wrapping his arms around Angus and pulling him into a hug. It almost sounded more like he was talking to himself, since he was also crying. He never cried, especially not in front of people, but he couldn't control himself. He was glad that all of his makeup was waterproof.

Angus pressed his face into Taako's blouse, crying out and holding tight onto his new father.

"Thank you, sir! Th-thank you so, so much!" Angus bawled, and Taako just stroked his back gently, not even caring that he would definitely have to change his shirt. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to do his makeup after all; he would have to fix things up for him after the two of them were capable of separating from the impossibly tight grip they had on each other. 

♡♡♡

Magnus greets all the people on their way in- Taako had bought all the supplies but asked him and Merle to do the setting up so he could give Angus his gift early. Of course, the whole bureau was there, and they were all excitedly awaiting their arrival after being informed of the strange banners and cake. They all said 'happy eleventh birthday, Angus Taaco!' in big, happy lettering. Carey almost cried, and Magnus was glad that he had known earlier so that he didn't have to cry in front of the others- he totally did, though. 

Twenty minutes pass. Magnus reassures everyone that nothing was amiss; it was pretty normal for Taako to be late. Another ten minutes, and he'd surely be there.

Those ten minutes pass, and there's no sign of Taako or Angus. The guests are beginning to get restless, waiting around with their little presents, not nearly as incredible as the one Angus was bound to have already recieved by that point.

Forty minutes after the party began, and finally, Taako slips into the room, keeping the door mostly shut.

"Everybody," announced Taako dramatically, "today is a very big day. I'd like to introduce you all to the brightest, sweetest person imagine. You may know him by another name, but from now on, you may refer to him as Angus Taaco, my... son." That was the first time Taako had said that, and Angus bashfully stood in the doorway with smudgy (though not as bad as it had been) eyeliner, waving with a small smile.

"Hello, everybody. Thank you for coming to my birthday party," Angus greeted, and everybody swarmed to hug and congratulate the pair. Magnus, of course, got there first, unable to control his emotions as he swept Angus up in a big bear hug. Angus giggled as more people piled around, some crying, others yammering on about congratulations or how they were wondering when Taako was going to do it.

The party went swimmingly, and Angus may or may not have cried again little bit when he saw the significant pile of gifts, all for him. Kravitz even brought a gift, a collection of Caleb Cleveland novels that he dropped off the day before- he was off doing business that day. He didn't dwell on that morbid thought for long, as he was showered in more affection than he could ever want. 

He knew the guys meant well when they teased him, but sometimes it was nice to see that they really did actually care about him. Especially Taako, who he supposed he should now call Dad. He had a feeling that wouldn't stick, though. It didn't seem like Taako's style.

The party lasted hours and hours, much later than Angus was used to staying up. Eventually, he began to doze off, his head lolling against Taako's shoulder. 

"Looks like it's time to take this tyke home," Taako laughed softly, ruffling Angus' hair.

Angus protested, "no, I'm fine, I swear... I can stay up later than this. I'm eleven..." The protests were very weak thanks to the fact that he seemed to be slipping in and out of sleep as he spoke them. The others laughed softly, and Carey cooed, holding onto Killian's arm and resting her head against her shoulder.

"You want me to help you carry your son home?" Killian put emphasis on son, a big cheesy grin on her face. Taako shook his head as he began to hoist Angus up onto his back. 

"No, thanks, I think I've got this covered. Goodnight," Taako said with a smile as he headed out towards his home with Angus dozing on his back.

Once they got there, Taako gently wiped off Angus' makeup and got out some pyjamas for him while he brushed his teeth. Once Angus was tucked in, he smiled up at Taako thankfully. It wasn't often that Taako did this kind of bedtime routine- Angus was good at doing it himself- but it felt nice that he did it this time. It made sense, since this was their first day as a real, official family.

"Thank you for today. Thank you for everything... goodnight, Dad," Angus said with a soft laugh, smiling sleepily.

"Goodnight, sweet pea. I hope you had a happy birthday... I love you, Angus," Taako murmured, kissing Angus on the forehead before standing up and shutting off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont be shy about contacting me, I don't know anybody up to date in TAZ and I'm dying to talk about my sweet sweet lesbians on the moon.  
> Instagram: @pigeon.shit  
> Twitter: @gayheartthrob  
> I am warning you tho its more reliable to contact me via instagram cos I hardly use twitter tbh  
> I can start if it means I make TAZ friends tho


End file.
